teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Savanti, Part 1
"Return of Savanti", Part 1 is the first part of the two-part (ninety-eighth) episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on March 11, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Savanti Romero (David Zen Mansley) *Renet (Liza Jacqueline) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Dinosaurs Episode Voice-over introduction Donatello: My name is Donatello and right now I can't help but think of an old saying: Be careful what you wish for. All my life, I've been fascinated with what they call "terrible lizards" and "thunder beasts". Dinosaurs. But now, amazingly, I got my wish. Here I am in the Cretaceous Period, 65 million years ago, finally seeing them with my own two eyes, while running for my life. So be careful what you wish for, or, just like the dinosaurs, you might find yourself facing sudden extinction. Plot synopsis Open with the Turtles and April as they enter a natural history museum that currently features a large dinosaur exhibit (the Turtles are in full disguise). The museum is nearly empty as it is about to close in twenty minutes. Our heroes reach the dinosaur exhibit and Don gets very excited despite the cold that he's been dealing with lately. As the group looks around, they are suddenly startled by the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that spring to life! But as soon as the skeletal monster takes one step, its bones collapse into a pile. Suddenly, the fossils float into the air and encircle the TMNT and April as a sinister laugh fills the air. The other people in the museum flee in terror while the bones pieces themselves together into a new formation, the image of Savanti Romero's face! As the bones come together, Savanti Romero’s voice is heard. The evil sorcerer states that he will erase the Turtles' timeline if they don't stop him. Romero announces that he will be waiting in the "Ring of Fire". Raph attacks the floating skull and the bones collapse into a pile on the floor. Don notes that it seemed more like a recorded message than a visitation and wonders how Savanti could have known that they would be here at this time. On cue, Renet appears with the Time Scepter. The Time Mistress informs her friends that her final exam with Lord Simultaneous is solving the current chrono-crisis at hand - she has to stop Savanti Romero from messing up the timeline to pass her test. The absent-minded Timestress asks the ninjas for their help. The Turtles agree to help Renet, fearing that she may mess things up if left to her own devices. As Renet prepares to teleport the party to the Cretaceous period, April announces that she wants to go home. Renet cheerfully agrees to send her there, but inadvertently ships her to the Turtles' lair, where a bemused Master Splinter announces that he'd be better off if he didn't know what was going on. Renet and the Turtles then travel through time and arrive with a flash in the Cretaceous period. Don informs the group that they must ensure that they don’t leave anything behind, as it could affect their entire future. After they take off their disguises and bundle them up into backpacks, the Turtles and Renet set off. Donatello sneezes due to his impending cold and apparently sets off an epic stampede of dinosaurs - that's heading directly towards our heroes! As the group dodges the stampeding dinos, Renet tries to use the Time Scepter to teleport them out of danger, but the rod is glowing red and won't work! Raph and Mike hop on the backs of some running dinosaurs and make their way to safety atop a large boulder. Leo leaps to the rock and Don grabs Renet and carries her to safety. As the stampede clears, the Turtles are angry with Renet for getting them into this mess with out having the ability to get them out of it . Renet is bewildered and saddened by the Scepter's behavior. A large triceratops begins sniffing around the top of the boulder - it smells some chips that Michelangelo has brought along for the trip. Mikey feeds his new friend and names him Zog. The Triceratops begins to sniff the air and we see red glowing eyes in the bush. A group of Deinonychus emerge from the overgrowth and charge the boulder! The Turtles fend off the group Deinonychus. Don tries to protect Renet and is pinned to the ground by one of the savage carnivores - just as it looks like it's curtains for the brainy ninja. he sneezes into the beast's face and it flees. Donatello jumps to his feet and attacks the dino, but is easily tossed aside. The creature then focuses its attention on Renet and leaps towards her. Zog intervenes and stands protectively in front of Renet and Don. The Deinonychus' eyes stop glowing red and it comes to its own senses - seeing the angry Triceratops, it flees into the jungle. Our heroes regroup, but Leonardo is uneasy. Earth-rattling footsteps shake the ground beneath their feet as a huge form crushes trees in a path towards the Turtles. A gigantic T-Rex emerges from the brush. Riding on back of the behemoth is none other than Savanti Romero, who looks down at the TMNT and promises to make them extinct! Trivia *This episode and the next is based on Mirage Studio's Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #7 originally published August 1989. *Leo's disguise is similar to the outfit he wore in The Ancient One and Prodigal Son. Errors *When the dinosaur bites Donnatello's staff his eyes change color for a second. Gallery * Return of Savanti, Part 1/Gallery Quotes Renet: (looks at Time Sceptre in amazement) Wow! I like, actually did it! Michelangelo: Should we be worried she sounds so surprised? Video File:TMNT S04E20 Return Of Savanti Part 1 External links *"Return of Savanti, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes